We Are Broken
by Whitlock-Cullen
Summary: Edward has resorted to self harm since his father turned abusive, his life is spinning out of control and he feels that there is nothing he can do about it, but can a stranger help him to see that is is worth somthing? I suck at summeries please read!JXE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm not really new to fanfiction, I have another account but I'm stuck on my stories soo, I have this one wich is my baby, I love this story and well I love JXE stories so I hope you like it! **

**WARNING:This contains SLASH BoyxBoy so if you don't like don't read! Also it has Cutting wich is bad if you do it get help, and if your friend does it (wich mine did) help them they will be happier when they stop trust me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't NOT own Twilight or any other reconizable things! I do own my favorite thing in the world MY ipod!**

* * *

**Prologue**

My life had been practically picture perfect up until I turned 12,1 lived with my single father; we were middle class, struggling a little bit. But my dad and I were best friends, I did everything with him, I told him everything, but it all changed when he made it big.

We were living in a suburb of Chicago, the greatest city in the world, in my opinion. We had a nice size house in a nice neighborhood; my dad worked as a low pay accountant, but was trying to make it in the record business. He became a father at the age of 16, but my "mother" did not want me so my dad and his parents fought for me and won, he has been a great father ever since.

At the age of 22 his parents died and he was alone he worked hard as an accountant, but he had always wanted to be in the record business, and when I was 12 he made it, and he made it big.

Everything was good, we moved to a condo in the middle of Chicago, and money was no longer an issue, not that I cared. But he became more and more distant as he got deeper into the lifestyle his job came with, parties with drugs and alcohol almost every night, and I was sad that I had lost my best friend, and I thought that was the worst, but I was wrong, or so very wrong.

It all started one night when I was fourteen; I had been late exactly 1 minute past my curfew of 11 on summer and weekend nights. My dad is a fairly big man, muscular but at the time almost 6 inches taller than me, but I never thought much about it until that night. When I came home thinking I was ok since really I wasn't truly late, and my dad was drugged up on something and was very angry, he started yelling and I was scared because though he was distant he had never yelled at me never in my 14 years has he ever and he made up for it.

"YOU FUCKING BASTERD YOU THINK YOU CAN COME HOME WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT!" He screamed in my face I was backed up to the blue walls of the flat, and he was mere inches away

" I was only 1 minute late dad," I said in a calming voice though I was scared to death "IT DOES NOT MATTER HOW LATE YOU WERE! LATE IS LATE AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!!" He yelled blowing hot air into my face, but I was confused when he said going to pay, I thought maybe I would get grounded or something, but I was oh so very wrong.

He started punching me in the stomach, and I tried to block his blows but he would still get through, when I was on the ground he started kicking me saying things, I was unable to hear because I was so focused on the pain of the blows.

It went on like this for years, for every little thing I did wrong, or he thought I did wrong, but he only did this when he was drunk or drugged, but had no memory of it when he was not, he always asked me about the bruises, I always shrugged them off, saying I fell or whatever. I was very depressed, and turned what people called "emo" wearing black or dark colors, I also started cutting myself releasing the pain and stress from my life, making everything feel better.

Now I am 17 we are living in the "Vacation home" we were living here for the summer in south Florida. My dad was drugged and was yelling at me for scratching the floor with my shoes.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!!" He yelled into my face and I was once again pressed aghast the glass wall. He started beating me before I could answer, I tried to run away but he kept on kicking me back. I kicked his leg and he stumbled back and he was surprised long enough for me to get up and run away run down the beach, I heard him yell "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!!!" I was a very fast runner though my ribs were burning in protest they were most likely broken.

When I got to my favorite spot I sat down in the sand the waves were crashing against the rocks and the full moon was high in the sky with no clouds to disrupt the water was beautiful, sparkling and also the pure white sand was glittering like diamonds I took a deep breath smelling the salty sea, and I winced as a sharp pain shot through my side. I lifted up my shirt and examined the damage, there were yellow bruises from two weeks ago, when I left the window open, and then there were the bruises forming from tonight, I prodded and I winced again as I hit the fractured rib, not too bad, I had worse, this one didn't even need a hospital visit, that was good, I didn't want to stir suspicion

Then I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small black case, about as big as a cigarette carton, put it to the side and pulled up my black long sleeve and examined the 3 to 4 inch straight cuts going all down the length of my long pale fore arm though I did not see it, I knew it continued from my wrist to my shoulder. I picked up the black case and unzipped it and started to take a sharp razor blade from the strap that held it to it just then I heard a crunch behind me and turned to look who it was, and there I saw a beautiful, tall, honey blonde guy.

His face was the most perfect thing I had ever saw he had prominent cheek bones, and a straight jaw line with it ending in a small round chin. The line curve of the top of his eyes went straight down his perfect nose, with the flat forehead above, all this was framed by spiral curly honey blonde hair that was long in the front, going to above his jaw it was angled and got shorter the more you got to the back, but not too short, and he was very pale, paler than me. He was wearing, a black DC t-shirt that that stretched across his chest in all the right places, he had light blue jeans on, black boots. But I saved his eyes for last, they were a weird mix between gold and red, but still beautiful. But there was something in the back of my mind, saying that I should be afraid, terrified, but the funny thing was, I wasn't.

* * *

**Hey so I hope you like it please review and I will post the next chap if I get good feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I got some reveiws not as much as I would like but I thought I would be nice xD So here we go**

**Warning: This is SLASH boyxboy if you don't like don't read. Also this contains abuse and cutting, witch if you have any of these problems please tell somebody!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any reconizable material they belong to there real owners!**

* * *

Jasper POV

Here I was alone on the beach again, it has been 58 years since I escaped Maria with Peter and Charlotte, 48 years since I had been alone. Though it all past pretty fast, it still felt like prison years. I tried to not feed on humans but, I am friends with a coven in the northeast, which fed on animal blood, I tried it, but could not always to it, I stayed with them for a couple of years, but left, they were all happy couples, but they were family to me.

I heard the crunch of the sand like someone was running towards here, so I jumped up and ran and sat behind a big rock about 10 feet away. About a minute later, a tall boy stopped and stood there for a moment before he sat down, he had high cheekbones, and a straight square jaw; he had a perfectly straight nose. His hair was a strange color, red, but not, brown but not, it was bronze, shiny and it was disheveled, but in a good looking way, he was wearing a long-sleeved black thermal that had two gray lion heads on his shoulders, with dark almost black jeans, and red converses, he was very pale, almost as pale as me but not quite, then I saw his eyes, they were the most stunning green eyes I had ever seen, a deep sparkling liquid forest green, beautiful.

He sat down and took a deep breath, and winced, I wondered why. He lifted up his thermal, and there I could see and smell the new and old bruises, they were brutal, how could that of happened. He prodded his side and wince when he hit a rib, I felt his emotions, though he was frustrated and in pain, he felt relief, and I had no idea why.

As he put his shirt back down, he pulled a little black leather case out of his pocket and put it to the side. I wonder what that is, then he rolled up his left sleeve with his right hand and then I saw the cuts, his emotions were screaming excitement, anticipation, and relief. He seemed to examine his cuts for a moment, and then he went for the black case again, took out a very sharp razor, I needed to stop him, to stop himself from hurting himself to, or I could kill him. I stepped out from behind the rock and purposely made a sound, he whirled around and saw me.

Edward POV

"Um, Hello?" I said warily, he look at me and smiled a little and said "Hello watcha doin'?" He asked in a southern accent, I quickly realized I still had the razor in my hand, so I quickly put it away and said "Nothing, who are you?" He sat down about a foot away from me, and turned and smiled towards me, "Jasper Whitlock." He sad matter of factly, I replied "Edward Mason" He laughed and said

"Edward, isn't that a little old fashioned?"

"Well, isn't _Jasper, _a little old fashioned?" I asked emphasizing his name. He chuckled and said, "Yeah, I guess."

"So what are you doing out here at night?" I asked usually no one was out at night. "Just taking a break, from the city." He said, "Its nice to get away from the partiers." He said, I guess didn't like the party life that south Florida brought.

"What are you doing out here? I was afraid he would ask that, "Um, just getting away from my dad, he can be annoying." I replied, he pondered that for a moment, and then said, "What's with the razor blade, planning on shaving your wrist this evening?" He asked with a menacing edge to it.

"You don't understand," I said in barely a whisper, but he still heard it somehow. "Try me," he dared, "you could never understand, you haven't been though the things I have." I said, angrily, he turned and looked at me and a grim smile appeared on his face as the moon light glinted off his face, beautiful. "Try me," he repeated, "I too, have been though a lot of things." He said.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around me, and breathed in deep, and winced, he noticed, "You ok?" He asked worried written all over his face. "Yeah, I am fine, so want to hear my not so happy story or what?" I asked in a monotone voice. "Go on." He encouraged.

I told him how my life turned from a perfect one, to a dreadful one, he nodded and grimaced at parts, and a lot of the time anger flashed across his face. "And now, I just confessed almost all my deepest and darkest secrets with a complete stranger, I must sound like a loser." I said to him.

"Well I am glad you told me, maybe we don't have to be strangers." He looked at me; something was buried deep down on his face behind the happiness, anger, and excitement. It was confusion, and... Hope, that was somewhat strange.

"Yes, we do not have to be strangers, give me your cell." He pulled his phone from his pocket, and handed it to me, I took a picture of me and typed in my name and number. Then I took out my phone, he was looking a way so I called his name, he was smiling slightly I snapped a picture of him, and typed his name, "Number please." I asked nicely he smiled and said his number.

I gave him back his phone and said text me, I got up to walk back and winced once again, I needed some meds "Where are you going?" He asked "Back home." I said simply. "NO!" He yelled, I stepped back his eyes were pitch black, and he looked truly scary. "Why?" I whispered, his face softened, he cleared his throat, "Because, it is dangerous, he could hurt you again." He whispered back, "No, he is not there, he is in some club, with some random girl." I said. "Let me go with you... just to make sure you are safe." He said his face showing how worried he was.

I nodded and said, "Sure, if you want to, it is somewhat of a long way, I ran." I stated, he smiled and said "No problem, far distances are nothing." I could not help but smile back and stare at his beautiful face. He got up and he was taller than me, about 2 inches taller, "Ready" I asked he nodded and I started to walk up the beach, I decided to start a conversation, since we were taking our time for some reason.

"Were did you grow up?" I asked

"Houston, Texas." I nodded "That would explain the accent," I said under my breath but

he heard it, he has excellent hearing.

"Yes, my accent, always tips people off," He said with fake defeat in his voice, I smiled

at him and he smiled back.

"Well since you already know my answer, what kinds of music do you like listening to?" . I asked

"I like listening to all types of music, but my favorite is country." He said

"I like mostly classical, rock, and classic rock, but like you, I do enjoy all types, but I

Must admit, I never really heard country." I said being truthful

"You must listen to some, I am sure you would like it." He said

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked

"No only child." He replayed

"What are you doing in Pompano Beach?" I asked

"Just living here, taking in the scene, seemed like a nice place." He shrugged

I nodded

"Urn, what is your favorite food?" I asked, he thought about it for a moment,

"Cougar." He said

"Wow, that's ah different," he laughed and said "Old family recipe, it is delicious." He

smiled wide, showing his perfect white teeth.

"What's yours?" he asked, I thought about it and said

"Champ." I said finally, remembering how my dad used to make it for him, he looked at

Jaspers confused face,

"It is and old Irish family recipe, with potatoes and stuff, my dad used to make it."

He nodded, now we were at my house, "See, it is safe." I said, he nodded but was

Hesitant, like he did not want to leave. I smiled and said "Jasper, it is ok, if he tries to hurt me again tonight, I will call you I promise." I felt a thrill go threw me when I said his

Name.

He nodded and said "Ok, see you later, text me, when ever, I don't care, if you need me

call me." He said with a smile, but his face was serious. I nodded "Ok, I will."

* * *

**Ok so instant connection! And the champ I looked up on the internet so yeah, Idk how it really tastes. REVIEW PLEASE I WILL UPDATE FASTER!!**


	3. Chapter 3

H**ey There Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**In this chapter there is two songs that when I wrote this about three or four months ago were like NUM 1 so it might seem old but I still love the songs.**

**All previous warnings and disclaimers apply!**

* * *

Edward POV

Iwalked into the house, our housekeeper Carmen was there; she was only allowed her at

11pm,

"Hola Carmen, ^corno fue tu dia?" _Hello Carmen, how was your day? _I asked "Bien, mejor que yo adivinar su dia." _Fine, I'm guessing better than your day. _she said gesureing to the mess in the living room, she gave me an apologetic smile. "Su bien, no es que este mal tiempo." _Its ok, it wasn 't that bad this time. _She nodded her head and when in to the kitchen to get cleaning supplies, I went to my room, it had white plush carpet, and black paint. The bed was a king Japanese style bed, it was pushed up against the north wall, the south wall was all glass, and it faced the ocean. I had black dressers with my clone and pictures of my family and friends from the good ol'days.

I walked into my bathroom and took of my shirt to look at the bruises in the mirror, they were there was nothing I could do about it. I took off the rest of my clothes and hopped into the shower using my Axe body wash, and then hopped out, I dried myself off and got into my black boxer briefs, black paid pj pants and a black t-shirt.

I went back into my bathroom and took out my contacts and clean them, I put on my glasses, I did not like wearing them a lot during the day because they always got in my way, but when my eyes were sore, I would wear them.

I thought back to Jasper, the wonderful person I met at the beach, I don't know why I opened up to a complete stranger, I just felt like I was safe with him, that I could trust him, I had never felt that lose to a person before, I wanted to talk to him again. I pulled down the blinds to my wall window, grabbed my I pod and cell phone and jumped on to my bed, then my phone vibrated.

_Text from Jasper:_

_Hey is everything ok? _He asked

_**Ya everything is fine. **_**I answered back**

_Good. _He replied

_**Thanx for caring. **_I said warmth flooding my body because he cared

_Do you want to go to a movie 2marow nite? _He asked

_**Sure wat **__1? I asked_

_We can go 2 the I that shows old Is and c fight club. _He suggested

_**Kool do u want 2 meet there or something else.... **_I asked

_I can pick u up, g nite, c u later..._

_**G nite c ya....**_

_**Wait**_

_Yes_

_**When r u going 2 pick me up?**_

_How bout 6? _He asked

**/'// **_**be ready., gnite..**_

I put my phone on my night stand and put in my ear buds, and turned on my eye pod and  
put on one of my favorite songs

You don't know how you met me

You don't know why, you cant turn around and say good-bye

All you know is when im with you I make you free

And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea

I'm singing....

Follow me

Everything is alright

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

And if you want to leave

I can guarantee

You won't find nobody else like me

I slowly fell a sleep, dreaming of the blond boy named Jasper, though, I could not deny that there was something very different about him, I knew deep down, he was going to change my life.

I woke up the next morning at noon, I slept in, I was very sore from my beating last night I sat up and looked at my phone there was a message from Jasper

_Good morning, hope you had a good night. _I looked at the time it was sent 11:54 I texted him back

_**Good morning 2 u 2 I did have a good night how bout u? **_I sent it and waited _It was very good c u in 6 hrs _he texted back _**Yes **__c __**u then**_

I had 6 hours to waste what was I going to do, well first things first. I got up and went in to the kitchen that was way too big for two people, I went to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl, fruity pebbles, I grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and the milk from the fridge. I sat down at the table and started eating, then a skinny blonde came out of the hall from my dads room, she was wearing her bra and underwear, with my dads silk robe open over it, but I was not fazed, this happened almost every morning.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" he asked I kept eating and said "Edward" with out looking

up.

"Are you like Jason's brother or something?" she asked, my father never told the girls

about me, I had to.

"Nope, I am his son, don't worry, I won't be in the way." I said this is what I always said

"Oh, that's cool I guess, got any apples?" she asked

"Bottom drawer in the fridge." I said still not looking up, then I heard heavy foot falls

come up behind me I looked up I saw my dad, she gave me a small smile, not

remembering last night, and said "Good morning Edward" "The same to you" I said

I got up and brought the my stuff and put it away, it was when I was reaching up to put away my cereal when a heard a small gasp, the woman, I turned to look at her the same time my dad asked her "What's wrong?" she pointed at me, it took me a second to realize

I didn't have long sleeves on, so my cuts were out and open. I quickly pulled my hands down, but when I tried walking past my father he grabbed my arm, "Edward..." he said Worried, but I did not trust him any more, I shook his hand off and said "It is none of your business anymore." I whispered

I walked quickly to my room and turned on my stereo to the song Don't Trust me by

3OHI3

I went into my closet and put on a white t with a whit design on it, I pulled on some light

blue jeans and put on a black zip ups sweater over it. The next song came on I hate

everything about you, by three days grace.

I washed my face, and brushed my teeth and put in my contacts, sprayed on some

cologne, I grabbed my cell, wallet, sunglasses and I pod, and head for the door. When I

got to the mat I put on my black converses, and opened the door and went to the garage

and got into my Vanquish, and tore out of the garage.

I really didn't know where I was going, until I was there, I was at a CD store; I went in and looked at all the CDs, and listened to them for hours. When I looked at the time, it was 5:30, shit, I had a half hour, I quickly got into my car and drove back home, I went in to my room to changes shirts, I put on a black button up with a graphic design of a rib cage on it just then the sun set and there was a knock at the front door.

I quickly sprayed some more cologne on, I didn't know why I was being so fussy, over this guy, I mean, I knew, I might be gay, I just didn't really know because I was never attracted to anyone, but him. I went to the door and opened it, and there he was god himself, he was beautiful, he was wearing a white button up but it was open and a white tank was under it, he was wearing light blue holy jeans, and his boots, he was also wearing a strange coin shape necklace on a thin chain, but when I looked at his face I was lost, in his... gold eyes, this time, no weird mixture, his hair was parted down the middle his long spiral curls on the side of his face. He smiled and I took a deep breath I realized I wasn't breathing, but when I did, I notice his smell, an earthy, sandy, sunny smell like a summer day fresh cut grass, it was delicious.

"Hello," He said with a his small smile on his face,

"Hello," I said, what a great reply, I am so dead

"Ready to go?" He asked in his perfect southern accent

"Yes, lets go." I stepped out and locked the door, I looked towards the driveway, and

there was his truck, it was a black 2009 Ford F150, it was huge, and so him.

"I like your tuck." I said

"Thanks, its my baby," He chuckled

When I got to the passenger door I opened it, the inside was all black leather, except for

the floor mats, they were confederate flags, he saw the confused look on my face,

"I am not raciest, just supporting my heritage." He explained, that made sense I got in

and the truck roared to life, I jumped; he laughed and said, "It takes some getting used

too."

He started backing out of the driveway, without even looking behind him, when we got

on the road, we had a hour drive, before I could say anything, he said "So, do you want to

hear my kind of music?" I nodded and looked at his CDs for a moment and choose one that had Jaspers Mix on it and put it in and the song started playing

You know I like my chicken fried

Cold beer on a Friday night A pair of jeans that fit just right

And the radio up

Cold beer on a Friday night

A pair of jeans that fit just right

And the radio up

Well Fve seen the sunrise

See the love in my woman's eyes

Feel the touch of a precious child

And know a mother's love

He paused it when it got to the end, and asked, "So, did ya like it?" I thought about it, it had a go beat and wording, it was a really cool song, so I said "Yeah, it was really cool, I looked over at him and he was smiling at the windshield, that's good, he pressed play again and a different song came on

Then He made the waters deep

Then He gave us moonlight

For all the world to see

Well everybody knows that the Lord works in mysterious ways

He took a rest then on the very next day

God blessed Texas with His own hand

Brought down angels from the promised land

Gave 'em a place where they could dance

If you wanna see heaven brother here's your chance

I've been sent to spread the message

God blessed Texas

God blessed Texas with His own hand

Brought down angels from the promised land

Gave 'em a place where they could dance

If you wanna see heaven brother here's your chance

Well I've been sent to spread the message

God blessed Texas

Well I've been sent to spread the message God blessed Texas

Well I've been sent to spread the message Mmm...God blessed Texas

As I heard the lyrics I understood and said under my breath, "He, sure did bless EVERYTHING, from Texas." I heard him chuckle.

As I said that we were pulling into the parking lot of the movie theaters parking lot. I was confused "How did we get here...." I whispered, "What was that?" he asked

I shook my head and said "Nothing," I hopped out, we went to the ticket booths and bought our tickets. We went up to the snack bar, and I ordered a small popcorn, and a large Mountain Dew, he didn't order anything. "Don't you want anything?" I asked He smiled and said "Nah, I'm not hungry." I nodded and we headed in to the movie theater, it was an old theater, built in the 1930's, we sat in the back corner, the ads were still rolling so I asked

"Have you seen this movie before?" he chuckled and said, "Of course, have you?"

"Yes, I have not seen it in awhile." Just then it started and the lights went out. All of a sudden there was a very strong electric current going between Jasper and I, I had never felt it before. All I wanted to do was touch him and be together. I kept my hands on the armrest though, I just met him last night, yet it seem I had knew him for ever. I tried to concentrate on the movie, but I kept looking at him out of the corner of my eye he was ridged like me and was looking at me, I looked away and blushed, I heard him chuckle.

The movie was over before I knew it, I never even, saw Brad Pitt. I got up and stretched,

my shirt rode up a little bit when I raised my arms, and I am pretty sure, he was staring at

me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." He said

We left the theater, and I threw away my trash and walked out of the theater. The theater

was by a carnival. We Went threw there just looking around and talking about music, art, and thinks we've done, books we've read, and so on. Then when everyone started going home we headed for his truck. I hopped in the ride was a comfortable silence besides the soft music playing. When we got to my house all the lights were off. I hesitated getting out. As I was about to open the door he whispered "Edward," I turned my head and said "Yes?" his face was inches from me, and I could smell his sweet breath "Be careful." I nodded and got out and headed for the door as I opened it I heard his truck back out of the driveway. As I went in and locked the door, The lamp turned on, "Edward, where have you been?" he said calmly, it was my father.

* * *

Hey There thanks for reading Please review

songs

Follow me: Unkle Kracker

Don't trust me :3Oh!3

I hate everything about you: Three Days Grace

Chicken Fried: The Zac Brown Band

God Blessed Texas: Little Texas


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its been awhile and sorry, I've been busy getting ready for school, I start Tuseday Sept. 1 so Updates will be even slower sorry! But not as long as this last time!**

**You can follow me on twitter! There is a link on my profile!**

**Also I've made a Over The Top 'Trailer' for those who don't know that story it is an awesome JXE story and you should read it! The link for the vid is on my profile!**

**Last but not least Does anybody want to beta for me? I suck at spelling and grammer!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight, or CSI Miami (Though I did stop watching it because it had to much drama in it!)

Warning: Cutting Abuse and Slash (BoyxBoy) if you don't like don't read!

* * *

As I went in and locked the door, the lamp turned on, "Edward, where have you been?" he said calmly, it was my father.

"I was out with a friend." I said to him. "Why didn't you tell me where you where going?" he asked angry "You weren't here and you don't care, about me anymore." I said angry, he got up his eyes were blood shot. "YOU'RE RIGHT I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU A NYMORE!" though I knew it already it hurt to hear it.

And before I could do anything he flew at me grabbing my neck with his hands I tried to move out of his grip, but he was too strong. He pushed me up against the wall I couldn't breath. Then he started punching me in my stomach, I fell too the floor, so then he started kicking me repeatedly. I could taste the blood in my mouth he stopped and went towards where he kept a bat; I pulled my cell out of my pocket and pressed the speed dial to Jaspers number.

"Hello?" he said softly

"Jasper please help me!" I said quickly and quietly into my phone.

"Edward? What's wrong!" he asked worried.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" my dad yelled then kicked the phone out of my hand, then he raised the bat above his head and was about to hit me when a crash came through the door, then a hand was on the bat pushing it back, it was Jasper. My dad tried to hit him but Jasper just pushed him back like it was nothing. He threw my father on to the couch then he put a hand around my father's neck until he passed out, then I blacked out.

I woke up in a white room there was a large window to my left were I could see the beach, though it was dark I heard a beeping noise to my right and turned my head and saw my angel, "Jasper," I said weakly, he was sitting on a pink wood and fake leather chair, but he was at my side as soon as I said his name, "Edward," he sighed relived.

"Where's my dad, did you tell them?" I asked worried my dad would hate me, though he hurt me, he was still my father, and I loved him. Jasper gave me an apologetic look and said, "I'm sorry I had too, I didn't know what else to say." I gave him a small smile and said, "Its ok, I knew this would happen sooner or later, so what's the damage?" I asked trying to feel what hurt, but I was numb.

"Its not too bad, just a couple broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and a concussion. Though when the doctors took the x-rays they discovered the old fractures and breaks, indicating abuse, so, even if I didn't say anything, they would have figured it out." I nodded and then there was a knock at the door,

"Come in," Jasper said, the door opened and a man in jeans, as white button up and a suit

jacket came in he was young about my dad's age.

"Hello, my name is Ryan Wolfe, I am with the police department." He said

"Hello," I replied nervous, Jasper must have noticed and gave me a reinsuring smile

"Edward, I am going to ask you a few questions, would you like you friend to stay, the

questions could get personal." He asked looking at Jasper

"I want him to stay." I said, I needed him there.

Ryan sat in the other chair matching Jaspers, Jasper sat back down, and Ryan pulled out a recorder, and put it on the table next to me.

"What is your full name?" he asked

"Edward Anthony Masen."

*- •

"When is your birthday?" he asked

"June 20." he nodded

"Dose your father abuse you?" he asked "Yes..." I said hesitantly "When did he first start?

"When I was fourteen." "What was the cause." "I came home late,"

"Is there anything in particular that sets him off?"

"He only dose it when he is drunk, or his drugged up, as far as I can tell he never

remembers," I said, he nodded and said

"Do you have any suggestions on how we take care of this?" he asked

"I don't think he should go to jail... he's a good person.... but I think he should go to

rehab and counseling." I really did think that would be best for him.

Ryan nodded his head and said, "We will most definitely be considered, we'll keep in

touch, Mr. Masen." I nodded he got up, grabbed his recorder and left the room, before I

could say a word to Jasper, a doctor barged in "Hello I am glad you are awake, I am your

Dr., Dr. Dorian," He was wearing blue scrubs and he had full lips and brown hair slicked

back and unruly. He checked my vitals, and wrote something down on his clipboard and

turned back to me

"So everything looks good, but what worries me is the cuts on your left arm are

consistent to self injury, but it looks like the last time it happened, was awhile ago, are

you dealing with it?" he asked worried

"Yes, I am dealing with it, I'm getting a some sort of treatment you could say," he

nodded satisfied with my answer,

"Well you are free to go home tonight, you can check out at the front desk, goodnight, be

careful."

I nodded and he left, I turned to Jasper and said, "I wanna get out of here." He nodded

and asked, "Would you like me to check out?"

"Yes if you could," I started to get up, but I was struggling a bit after laying in the bed for

a little bit, he noticed and put a hand on my back and helped me up.

"There are some clothes in the bag in the bathroom, I grabbed some clean clothes of mine

out of my truck that I keep there."

"Thanks," He left and I got out and into the bathroom I opened the Nike sports bag and

inside was jeans that were medium dark with white wash, a white t shirt, and a black

Aeropostale zip up hoodie, I put it on it was soft, and it smelled like him, my shoes were

in there too, so I slipped them on. My eyes were sore from wearing my contacts for so

long, and sleeping with them, but I ignored it.

When I walked out he was waiting for me, "I'm giving you a ride home ok, oh, and I grabbed your prescription." he told me I just smiled and nodded.

We went out into the parking lot, "Your cell and stuff is in my truck." We were at his truck then, before the distance between the step and the ground wasn't far, but with being on meds, and hurting, it was looking pretty far, he saw me hesitate, and asked, "What's

wrong?" I gave him a sheepish smile and said, "Um, I don't think I will be able to get up very easily." He smiled back and came around, opened the door grabbed my waist and said "Step up and I will help you," the feeling of him touching me was amazing, I put my foot on the step and pushed up, it lifted most of my weight, but it did not seem to faze him.

I buckled up and he got in, he started the truck and again, I jumped. "Still not used to it?" he laughed I glared at him and said "It is only my second time in here," but I smiled at him, then I was reminded of what I wanted to speak to him of. "Why are you nervous?" he asked

"Jasper, can I ask you something?" I asked causally he looked at me and smiled, "Shoot." "This may sound ridiculous, but I have seen some things the past few days, and put pieces together and I was just wondering, I don't care if I'm right, I just wanna know ya know...." I was going off looking at the floor he laughed and said, "Just spit it out!"

"Are you human?" I asked in a rush, his face grew serious, and his grip tightened on the

steering wheel his white knuckles turning even whiter.

"Well, its sounds nuts, but you are abnormally beautiful, pale, fast, strong, I've never

seen you in the daylight, you never ate in front of me, your eyes change color." I went off

and took a deep breath

He sighed, and said "No. No, I am not human." He finally said, I took a breath, and said,

"That's what I thought, so what... what are you, I mean if you are not human?" I asked

looked at him out of the corner of my eye, he was stiff and looking straight.

"I'm a vampire," he said, he turned to look at me, expecting fear, or horror, but I was not, I was happy, I was happy because I knew, I knew what he was keeping from me.

"Aren't you afraid?" he asked amazed "No." was all I said "Why?" he questioned "Because, I trust you, and!..."! trailed off but he pushed on "You what?" "I really like you, I trust you to not hurt me, human, or vampire." We were at my house then, sitting in the driveway.

"Would you come in, I would like to talk to you." I asked he nodded his head and I opened the door, and looked at the ground, I was still very sore, I went to ask for his help but when I looked up he was already in front of me, I jumped "Sorry," he mumbled "Do you want some help?" he asked I nodded, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I put my arm around his shoulders. Instead of just helping me down to the ground, he scooped me up bridal style, kicked the door shut, before I knew it we were at my door, he held me with one arm while he unlocked the door with the other and opened it.

We walked in; it was dark except, for the moonlight, coming through the wall window. He walked over and set me on the couch, and turned on the lamp, he sat down on the opposite end of the couch, "What would you like to talk about?" he asked with a small smile on his face, I smiled back and said "I have a few questions for you." "Shoot." He smiled.

"Do you drink blood?" his smile faded and he said'

"Yes, but with me its complicated, most vampires drink humans, but there are a few that drink animal blood, I used to drink human, but I tried to convert to animals, but I struggled, but when I met you, I am much stronger, you sent is strong and it pulls me, but something keeps me from hurting you, so I am on the animal diet, as long as I am with you. He said with a smile,

"Wow," I said he laughed and said, "Do you have any other questions?" I smiled a crooked grin and asked "What happens to you in the sun, do you like blow up?" he barked a laugh and said, "No, I sparkle, it would stand out and I would be exposed." I nodded and asked, "Could I see some time?" he smiled and nodded "How old are you?"

"21 physically, but I am 167 years old."

"Wow, that's really old," my eyes were wide, he laughed and said

"How did you know I was nervous in the truck?" I asked I knew I looked normal on the

Outside.

He took a deep breath and said "Some vampires have special talents, I have one, I can feel an manipulate people's emotions." I nodded that would explain it.

"I think that is enough questions for tonight, bedtime for the human." Jasper said "Wait? Do you sleep in a coffin?" I asked "No, I don't sleep." He laughed

I nodded, "Why do you think, you are pulled to me?" I asked he shrugged and asked "Why were you, why weren't you afraid?" I shrugged back and said "Because, I really care about you, when we talked on the beach that night, it felt like I knew you my whole life, and was attracted to you... I really do like you." I said we were leaning closer to each other with out knowing it.

"I was raised to think this kind of thing would banish you to hell, but now that I met you, I really don't care,." He stated I was shocked, by now our faces were just inched from each other, he breathed in and said "You smell like mint leaves and coco, its delicious," I laughed and breathed in "Well you smell like a hot summer day." he chuckled "Really?" I nodded he leaned forward and his lips pressed to mine I closed my eyes, I kissed him back, and our lips molded together, though his were hard and cold, it was warm, he put his hand to the side of my face though it too was hard and cold, it felt so good, then slowly he pulled away and said "Wow," I was breathing a little hard and said "Right back at ya."

* * *

**Please Review! I love them and it makes me update faster and PLEASE be truthfull I want to make my stories better! And does anybody want to beta for me??**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This would have been up sooner like two weeks ago but I never got it back from my beta so Idk about that but here it is and I hope you enjoy :)**

**WARNING: BOYxBOY-SLASH-ABUSE-CUTTING-VIOLENCE: IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OTHER RECONIZED THINGS ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT!**

* * *

"Let me show you my room," I got up stiff, I shut off the light and started walking down the hall he followed behind, I opened up the door to my room, "Make yourself at home, I am going to shower, and get in my pjs." He nodded and went to look at my CDs.

I grabbed my pj pants and shirt and boxer briefs and went in to the bathroom and closed the door. I stripped down and hopped into the shower, I washed up and got out, I put my

clothes on and took out my contacts, and put on my glasses. I walked out of the bathroom to find Jasper looking at my bookshelf, he looked up when he heard me come in, he smiled when he saw me, and I smiled back, "I like your glasses," He said, I blushed and went to my bed and crawled in. Jasper seemed like he was struggling to decide something, and I asked, "Jasper, would you lay with me?" He nodded, he kicked off his shoes, "Hey, would you like to barrow some of my pjs I know you don't sleep, but it might be more comfy."

"Sure," I got up and grabbed red flannel pj pants and a forest green boundaries shirt, I handed it to him and said "You can go into the bathroom if you want." He smiled and said, "No, I'll pass, we are both guys." I went back to my bed and watched him as he pulled off his shirt, the moonlight showered on him I could see the muscles on his back, he was perfect, not no muscular, not to skinny, perfect, he pulled the green shirt over him.

Then he unbuttoned his jeans, leaving him in his black boxers, his legs were perfect too. He slipped on the pants and turned and saw me staring at him, "Like what you see?" he asked, I blushed and looked down, he was there in a second, he put a finger under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him "Don't be embarrassed, I would be staring at you." I blushed again, and scooted over and lifted up the covers, he slid in and shut off my lamp, I laid on my side and faced him, he did the same after a few moments, the phone rang on the bed stand, he answered it

"Hello?" he said

"How could you let him out so easily?" he said with menace.

"But, the person he hurt lives with him."

"Ugh."

"Yes, I understand" "Goodbye."

"Who was that?" I asked

"The police, your father is just going to get in to rehab, but he is staying there for tonight, but he is coming home tomorrow at 5." I nodded and winced my head hurt, he saw and got up and went to his pants at inhuman speed, pulled out a bottle left the room, I heard cupboard open and shut, the water start and then he was back with a glass of water, "Here take this, you'll feel better." He said handing me my meds and water, I sat up and took them; he took the glass and put it on the side table, and slid back in.

"You need to get out of here." He said after a minute,

"I know, but where, I have no family, and I don't want to be alone." I said

"I have an idea," he said hesitantly.

"Shoot." I said quoting him he smiled and said

"There is a family of animal drinking vampires, vegetarians, like me, who are like family,

I stayed with them for about 40 years, but left, I think we should go up by them in a little

town called Forks in Washington." He suggested, I thought about it for a moment and

said, "Where ever you go I go." I smiled and he smiled back

"So is that a yes?" he asked and I nodded he looked at me for a moment and leaned in an

pressed his lips to mine I deepened the kiss, I broke away so I could breath, then I

yawned,

"Ok, it is now definitely bed time, we are in for a trip tomorrow." He smiled and pulled his arms up and took my glasses off my face and set them on the side table. He pulled me in close to his chest, I laid my head on his chest and took a deep breath, he smelled wonderful, but I couldn't help but be nervous, would they like me, what was going to happen with in the next few days. I was going to leave with a man, vampire, witch I've only known for a few days, but was absolutely in love with him. He must have felt the nerves coming off of me because all of sudden I am not as nervous, and extremely tired, I drifted asleep listening to his steady breathing.

I woke up to cold lips on my forehead, I smiled before I opened my eyes, and said "I'm guessing that is my cue to get up?" I asked I hear him chuckle and say, "I'm afraid so, we need to get going before your dad gets here." I was still facing him I opened my eyes, and all I saw as a haze of his figure, I sat up and flipped the covers off of me, I couldn't see anything I got up and asked "Jazz, could you hand me my glasses, I can't see anything." I heard him laugh and then he was in front of me slipping them on.

I saw his bright face then, I noticed that my room was a lot more darker than usual, I turned and looked at my window, I walked over and pulled back the blinds a little bit and found it was dark and stormy. Jasper came up behind me and said, "There's a small tropical storm that's going to hit full force tonight, good luck on my part, I wouldn't be able to go outside." I nodded and said "Lets get moving," I turned and looked at him he was a good three inches taller, "How tall are you?" I asked he smiled and said "6'5" I nodded and my stomach growled.

He swooped me up and brought me to the kitchen, and sat me down on the black wood chair. "Breakfast time for the human." He said I laughed and was about to get up, when he put a hand to my chest, and shook his head "No, don't get up, what do you want?" I thought about it for a moment and then said "An apple please." He nodded and when to the refrigerator, and while his head was still bent down in it his asked "Red or green?" "Red, please," in a moment he was there with a shiny red apple in his hand.

I took it and muttered thank you before taking a bite, he sat across from me fixated on what I was doing I blushed and looked down, when I was done he reached out his hand and said "Give, please." I set the core in his hand and he was to the garbage can and back in a moment. "I'm going to go shower now, you can use the guest one across from my room, there is soap and everything, you can barrow some of my clothes. If you need anything, just ask." I took a deep breath and got up, so did he I went in to my room and stripped and hopped into the shower, carefully taking off my brace before getting in the shower. I quickly washed up and hopped back out, I wrapped a towel around my waist

and went and put my contacts in, I put my glasses in their case, I packed all my necessities after I used them in my travel bag. I walked out still in my towel and went to my walk in closet, I went to the section of clothes that were "normal," being around Jasper made me feel better, and I wasn't depressed,

I Put on a red shirt with a white design and dark jeans that form fitted me but not too tight with a studded black belt and then pulled on a gray zip up hoodie. I slipped on my black converses and stood on my tiptoes to reach a black roller suitcase, I got a hold of it and brought it down I turned and what I saw almost made me faint. There was my beautiful miracle leaning against the doorway with just a towel on his waist, smirking at me. My heart was doing double time seeing him there, he smiled, I 'm sure he heard my heart "Well you look colorful today, no black." I blushed and looked down "I'm not really in the mood, I leave you to get dressed." He stood up straight as I brushed past him.

I grabbed my Nike gym bag, and started to put pictures, I pod and my CD case in there, I also put in my heavier coat. Then I heard the door open and he was standing there in a white and green plaid Hollister button up, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, with white wash holy jeans, and his boots. His hair was still slightly damp, and messy around his face, "I'm almost ready, I just have to grab clothes from my closet." He nodded and said "Make sure to have warm clothes, it gets cold up there, and we are flying to Seattle, but before we go to the airport, I have to stop and grab a few things, at my apartment." I nodded and headed in to my closet and grabbed t-shirts, pants, sweaters, button ups, long-sleeved shirts and my beanie, and gloves. I also grabbed my passport and some cash.

When I was all packed I went to my desk and pulled out my notebook and sat down and wrote to my father, Jasper just sat on the bed patently.

_Dear Dad,_

_I just wanted to tell you I do love you no matter what, I just need to get away. I don't_

_know if I will come back anytime soon, if I do at all. I am going with a person Hove and_

_he loves me back. I really do love you, and I will miss you, get help, start a new family,_

_you are still very young, I am thankful you raised me the way you did. You are a great_

_father when you were sober, so get sober, and be a dad again because you were great. It_

_is not your fault I am leaving, I just found someone who I am going to be with for the rest_

_of my life. I hope I see you again, later in life. I love you with all my heart._

_Love, Edward AKA Eddie wetty_

I was on the verge of tears as I wrote that, my dad, before Jasper was all I had in my life, though he hurt me I loved him, and I always will. Jasper felt the sadness rolling off of me and came up and wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, "Its ok, everything will be ok." He whispered into my ear and leaned into him and nodded. We stood there for moment before I said, "We should get going." He backed up and grabbed my suitcase and I grabbed my Nike bag and we headed for his truck, I went and set the letter on his bed. I grabbed my wallet and cell on the table by the door. I took one last look before I left for a long time.

* * *

**A/N this would have been up sooner but I never got it back from my beta and I don't know why, but here it is, I used to have links to a lot of the outfits cars and other things but along with this story my dad deleted it off the computer months ago, but I do have some links up,**

**Be nice review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, Thank you so much for all the reviews!!**

**All previous warnings apply!!**

**Please read end note :)**

**Here we go!**

* * *

I climbed into the truck outside it was windy and starting to sprinkle, he started it and I didn't jump this time. He pulled out of my driveway, and on to the main road, it was silent for a moment, then I asked "Could I put in a CD of mine?" he looked at me and smiled "Of course." I couldn't help but smile back. I took out my big leather case and found a Good Charlotte CD, and put it on Seasons. I put it at a medium volume. We stopped a big building and he said, "I'll just be a minute." He cupped my face for a moment before sliding out. I sat there and listened to the lyrics, it was almost exactly what I was feeling I loved the song, and before the song was over he was back, he was throwing a red rolling suitcase in the back, and he opened the door, and got in.

It was silent for a few minutes on the way to the airport, I broke the silence, "Jazz," he turned and looked at me, "Yes?" he asked, "Do you think they will accept me, or even _us?" _I asked, I was worried because of me, Jaspers practically family wasn't going to accept him. "Edward, don't worry, they will love you, and they will accept you."

We were at the airport then, I grabbed my bag and got out, Jasper was getting our suit cases from the back, I took mine, and we headed into the airport, we went thought smoothly and were right on time.

Once we were on the plane we found our seats in first class and I sat down, Jasper put our two carry on bags in the overhead, he sat down next to me and grabbed my hand, I looked down on it and smiled. "So, tell me about your past." I said he took a deep breath and said "Well, I was born December 21, 1842, in Houston Texas, and when I was 19 joined the Confederate army, not because I believed in what they were fighting for but because I wanted to make my family proud and earn my honor, I quickly made it through ranks and by the time I was 21 I was a major..." He told be about Maria and how he was a newborn fighter, and how he Peter and Charlotte escaped in the 1950's.

".. .only vampire venom can leave a mark," he showed me the crescent scares on his arm,

I never really noticed before, but I was mostly looking at his face, though they were there

too, they were very hard to see to a human. He told me more about vampires and then I

Asked about the Cullens.

"What are there names?" I asked

"Carlisle, Esme, Cyrus, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice." He said

"Carlisle and Esme are together as are Cyrus and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie." He

Explained

"But a couple do have special gifts "Cyrus has Psychometry, he can see someone or

something, and knows things about its past, And Alice is a physic, she can see the future,

though it is not set in stone, things change." I nodded in amazement. he told me a bit more

like how Carlisle was the oldest, and how he found them when he was staying in Seattle

in about 1959.

"But I will leave their stories to them to tell you." I nodded we were landing then, I never liked landing on planes so I closed my eyes and held Jaspers hand tighter, he laughed and said "Not to fond of landings are we?" he asked I just shook my head my eyes still shut tight. When we could get off Jasper got up and grabbed our bags, I got up too and fallowed him out.

We went in to terminal and grabbed our bags, then went to the place you rent a car, Jasper had called ahead and we had a car waiting for us, it was an black Mustang Concept I loved those cars, we got in and he pulled out of airport traffic, I yawned and he saw and said "Go, to sleep, we have a ways to drive." He gave me a smile and I leaned my head back and slowly fell to sleep listening to the rain on the roof, it seemed minutes later I felt a cold hand brushing my cheek softly and he beautiful voice saying "Edward, you need to wake up we're almost there, I opened my eyes and saw Jasper, I smiled at him sleepily he smiled back and said "We are about fifteen minutes away, I just thought you would like to wake up a bit before we get there."

I smiled and said, "You guessed right." As I woke up, the real situation hit me, it was like going to meet the parents, though I had never done it, it was still nerve racking. He felt my nerves and grabbed my hand and instantly felt better, it was really nice having and empath for a boyfriend, though I would feel better even if he wasn't.

We started going threw a small town, everything was green and alive, I loved it up here, and it was cloudy with just a drizzl_e _he had put on a green American eagle track jacket, and I was warm because it was June and I was in a hoodie. We went right threw the town and were driving so all we could see was woods; he kept on holding my hand as he turned on the driveway.

The drive way was about three miles long, but when we hit a clearing, there was a huge three story white house that looked over one hundred years old, in the front were five pine trees that were huge. He pulled up close to the house cut the ignition and turned to me and asked "Ready?, I nodded, he let go of my hand and got out as did I, I quickly got to his side, but did not hold hands as we walked up the wrap around porch and he rang the door bell, I had to say I was scared shitless, not that they would hurt me, but they would not like me.

Then the a man with blonde hair, opened the door and as soon as he saw Jasper he had a huge smile on his face, and he opened his arms as he went to hug him, "Jasper, its been too long, I'm glad to see you." "As I am I Carlisle." Jasper said back as he was hugging him in a fatherly way. Then as they broke apart Carlisle's eyes landed on me, "Who do we have here?" he asked with a warm smile on his face. Jasper took a deep breath and took my hand and said "Carlisle this is my boyfriend, Edward." Shock crossed his face for moment, but then his warm smile just got bigger, "Jasper I am really happy for you, please come in." he gestured towards the open door, he pulled me in as Carlisle came behind me and shut the door.

"I'm surprised Alice didn't see us coming." Jasper said Carlisle went to sit on the couch; Jasper pulled me to sit on the one across from him. "Actually, they all went on a trip..." Carlisle's gaze flickered upon me; Jasper smiled at him and said, "Its ok, he knows." Carlisle smiled at me and continued "They were all on a hunting trip up in Canada for a week, they should be back at any

moment." He said Jasper nodded and said, "I sorry for the short notice, we just decided to come up here last night, I needed to get Edward out." Anger was apparent on Jaspers face, Carlisle just looked confused; I decided to use my voice this time. "My, father used to abuse me, and about two days ago he went to far and almost killed me, but Jasper got there in time, I was in the hospital, the police department decided to have him just go into rehab, instead of jail though he was in it for one night, Jasper wanted me to get out of there before he came home."

Carlisle's face was sympathetic, "I'm sorry Edward," I smiled and shook my head "Its fine now that I'm with Jasper, everything is ok." Jazz turned and smiled at me, a warm smile appeared back on Carlisle's face and he asked, "When did you two meet?" I blushed and looked down and Jasper said "We met about a week ago, we have been 'going out' with each other for about a two weeks." Carlisle just nodded, "Don't worry that just means it is true love," then we all herd to vehicles come down the driveway. "And here they are." Carlisle said I was nervous again, Jasper just squeezed my hand and I felt better.

Just then a girl with short spiky black hair was in Jaspers lap and was hugging him and saying "Its about time I saw you, and it is also about time you came out!!" then she turned to me and said "Hey Edward, I'm Alice, I think we are going to be great friends!" I gave her a small crooked grin and then the door opened again and a big guy with huge muscles came though, he had a big grin on his face and said, "What's the fuss about Alice?" Jasper let go of my hand, to keep it looking normal.

"Look who's here Emmett!" his eyes locked on Jasper, and unbelievably his smile got bigger. "JASPER!!!!" he started to step and give him a hug, but Jasper held up a hand and said, "Be careful, someone here is breakable." Emmett's eyes locked on me then, and he smiled and said, "Who do we got here?" "This is Edward," Jasper said "Hi," I gave him a small wave and smile.

"Ok, but why is he here?" he asked like a little kid, "Lets wait until everyone gets in here ok?" Emmett rolled his eyes but nodded and sat on the couch Carlisle was on, then a beautiful blonde girl came in and sat on his lap, I was guessing that was Rosalie. Alice went and sat on the arm of a black leather armchair, then a woman with long brown billowing hair cam in and said, "It's not nice to let your brother do all the work," then a boy about 20 with black hair, that was kind of long, walked in and said, "Its ok mom, I got it." He came in and sat on the leather armchair, and Alice slid on to his lap, then Esme spotted Jasper and I.

"Hello, Jasper," she came and gave him a big motherly hug, "NOW, can you tell us what's going on!" Emmett whined Jasper nodded, "Everybody, this is Edward, as some of you might already know," they nodded but kept on listening

"I met Edward about a week ago, we talked and well I found out that his father abused him, I told him to call if he ever did it again, because when we met, he was just walking away from a beating," everybody looked at me with sympathy, Jasper continued, "we grew close with each other, the closest, I have been to a human since I was human," he gave a small smile, and Esme said "So he knows?" Jasper nodded and began again

"Two days ago, after coming back from a date with me, his father was there waiting for him, I left thinking it would be ok, but I told him to call if he... started anything, well, his father was angry, and started punching and kicking him, and then he grabbed a bat, Edward grabbed his cell and called me and I answered before his father kicked it away, he got him a few times with the bat before I got there ... I subdued his father. Edward had to go to the hospital, and there, they found out about the abuse, and was keeping him in jail for the night, but was going to get out in the morning because they choose rehab as a punishment," Jasper made a face, he was not happy about that.

"I wanted to get Edward away from him, so I suggested that we come up here, where I knew he would be safe, and I missed you guys." He finished

Everybody, accept Carlisle and Alice, was starring at us with shock but one by one smiles appeared on everybody's faces except Rosalie, after the shock wore off, a look of pure discust was on her face, Esme was the first to speak "Oh, poor baby," she came over and had her arms opened and asked "May I hug you Edward?" I gave her a small smile and nodded she gave me a gentle hug and said, "I'm so glad your ok,"

I smiled and she went back to sitting by Carlisle. "I don't get it," Emmett said, confusion written all over his face, Cyrus chuckled and said "Em, Edward, is Jaspers boyfriend, and I am really happy, for you two," he said turning to us "Oooooooooooooh!" Emmett dragged out, "I get it, I never would have thought, but congats!" Rosalie was looking like she would throw up, if she could then she said "I am disgusted, with you all, it is not right for a man to love another like that, you are definitely going to hell now, BOTH of you!" she got up and ran to her room.

Everybody had a look of shock on their face, even Alice, Carlisle spoke up, "I'm sorry about Rosalie, she'll turn around, and about you being in the hospital, what were your injuries?"

"I have a few broken ribs, again, had a concussion, a sprained wrist, and lots of busies, old and new." Jasper winced as I named off the list. "May I took a look at your injuries, make sure they are doing alright?" I nodded "Come into the kitchen were there is better light." He said I fallowed him in to the kitchen were everyone else did, started to un zip my hoodie, but was hesitant when I was about to pull of the left sleeve, I looked at jasper and he gave me a reassuring nod I pulled it off and there were gasps in the room

"May I?" Carlisle asked I nodded and he carefully grabbed my wrists and examined the cuts, "These are self inflicted," he said I nodded and said, "That was my way of coping, it felt good." I heard a sob and looked up to see Esme looking like she would be in tears if she could, and everyone else looking sad and worried "Its ok, I don't do it anymore." They nodded and I went to take off my shirt.

There was a collective gasp in the room, as I showed my torso, it was banged and was black and blue with some yellow, and red from the cuts. Everybody stared Jasper Emmett and Cyrus looked like they wanted to kill someone, Esme, and Alice looked like they would be crying if they could, Carlisle was looking it over with a soft touch, I barely felt it.

"They seem to be healing well." He said as he handed me my shirt I pulled it back over but it hurt to do so. I winced and Jasper saw and was at my side saying, "Are you alright." I nodded and it was silent for a while, then Carlisle spoke, "Why don't we go into the living room." Jasper nodded and we walked into the living room all of us taking seats. I sat down on a large armchair and Jasper sat net to me then shifted so I was on his lap.

Alice was the first to speak, "I think we should tell Edward, our stories!" she said excitedly.

* * *

**Hey, I have a few things to say, I have Links up on my page go check them out.**

**VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!**

**The next updates will be slower and shorter because its where I ended months ago. Also I would LOVE to see were you want it to go so PLEASE give me Ideas, of course I have somthings I want to happen but I want your INPUT!! Please!**

**Review Please!**

**-Whitlock-Cullen....Angela**


End file.
